Talk:Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave
Nagato I was going to bring up the possibility of Nagato using this, and like OmegaRasengan, I believe that the water coming out of the rocks with roots under them supports this idea. Omnibender - Talk - 00:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) WHO KEEPS REVERTING EDITS U GUESS HE USED THAT JUTSU BUT HE DIDN'T SAY THE NAME OF THE JUTSU SO THEIR IS NO EVIDENCE TO SUGGEST HE DID -- (talk) 15:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) In that episode Nagato used Chibaku Tensei, in the first half of the episode, where the animators kicked canon in the nuts, the Deva Path did something in the ground, and out came loads of water. Also, no need for caps. Omnibender - Talk - 17:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) doesn't mean its this jutsu..no evidence changing back until u give evidence -- (talk) 20:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually call me a retard, but I always thought the water came from broken Konoha sewerage pipes instead of being any jutsu--Elveonora (talk) 21:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Naruto in his Six-Tails form does a lot of damage to the area, and yet no water appears. Deva Path punches the ground, doing a lot less damage, and water rushes out of it. Not only that, but water begins gushing out of the pieces of rock Naruto had raised with his previous attack. The only thing connecting these pieces of rock are roots that Naruto also pushed out of the ground. It's obviously the effect of a technique, and this is and its stronger variation which Kisame used against B are the only techniques that were shown to create a comparable volume of water to what the Deva Path did. Omnibender - Talk - 22:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Roots? I thought those were pipes as I said 0_o water can't rush out from roots--Elveonora (talk) 22:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) you're guessing not edivdence-- (talk) 22:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) The water obviously came form underground and the "roots" look more like sewerage pipes to me, neither hands seals were used. Deva might have controlled the water with chakra, but didn't create it in my opinion--Elveonora (talk) 22:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) They were clearly made of wood, there was no metallic sound. And this is the least speculative explanation, and we have to list what he did as something. There's no natural way water would appear the way it did, so it had to be a technique, and this is the only one that does that. That sequence was the result of animators on acid, it's obvious they're going to take liberties, we just list them. Omnibender - Talk - 22:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm about to watch Planetary Devastation again to check out, I'm not saying you are wrong Omni, but such high ammount of water is usually spilled out from mouth or summoned (like 2nd Hokage), this came like from the earth or something--Elveonora (talk) 22:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) even if u watch the episode u dont know its this jutsu since he doesn't say the name of it -- (talk) 22:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Several characters don't always say the name of their techniques. You don't see Hinata or Neji screaming Gentle Fist every time they use it, nor does Sasuke screams "Sharingan" when he uses a genjutsu. It's preferable to list him under a technique that accounts for those effects than create a new, nameless Water Release technique just so we could list him. Omnibender - Talk - 23:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) he didn't shoot it out his mouth he doesn't use this jutsu ur making an assumption -- (talk) 23:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) but neji has used Gentle Fist before and said its name not every time he uses it since nagato didn't say the same and didn't shoot from mouth he cant use this jutsu -- (talk) 23:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :You're implying that just because the water wasn't shot out of his mouth that it wasn't the same move. A lot of moves can be used in different ways. The way this move looked is similar to the way Kisames looked and I would consider it the same unless a different name is stapled on to it. Joshbl56 23:31, July 11, 2012 (UTC) stop changing it back until we know fer sure xx -- (talk) 00:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) you need to read shounensuki's third databoo translations for this technique, nagato fits those criteria. the admins chose to list him as a usr for this technique and it shall stay that way. (talk) 00:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan The weird thing about all of that is that when Naruto/Kurama destroyed the rocks, a water came from them (when Pain started fleeing from him) Also he threw a rod on Naruto and somehow had set him on fire 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 01:04, July 12, 2012 (UTC) i will admit it is weird, but it isnt the first time the anime drastically altered something. also did you notice the part where pain shot those small shinra tensei balls. (talk) 01:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan what balls? That was Naruto, unless you mean Pain deflecting attacks with his hands, that's not really against canon ... the strongest shinra tensei used, the longer it takes for him till he can use it again. Weak versions are likely to be used in succession. Also shouldn't we threat all non-Deva Pathish techniques that Pain Yahiko has used as Yahiko's own techniques? Like he had an water affinity and all ...--Elveonora (talk) 01:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) the balls? oh thatwas early on in the episode, when tendo was lying on the ground frm v2 naruo's attack he shot a blast/stream type thing of gravity (it seemed like a invisable foce) from his hands that shot through the roots that were holding up that rock next to v2 naruto causing it to fall on him. i'm not sure if that was one of yahiko's techniques or just in comemoration of him, however its not really an aime oly thing for tendo to use non deva path techniques (sealing technique illusionary nine phantom dragons, five seals barrier, mirrored sudden attacker technique, raining tiger at will tecnique etc.) and in the databook they were liste as nagato's not yahiko's. its pretty confusing. (talk) 01:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan just coz the admins think it doesn't mean it's true there is no solid evidence....i bet ur gonna block me or something if u do wtf -- (talk) 14:04, July 12, 2012 (UTC) i think it'd be over doing it if we block you (you are just trying to contribute to the wiki) however we can and will (if need be) protect the page if you persist to argue what was decided years ago. Just let it be. (talk) 14:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan it's wrong..... OMFG (-_-) -- (talk) 14:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) i geuss your not gonna stop. whatever i'll get jacce-senpai to protect the page. (talk) 14:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :86.145.254.211, do you even watch the anime ? I kinda agree with you though that we're making a rather large assumption on what technique Nagato used. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 14:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) i agree that were making an assumption here, however based on everything so far in the series (anime and manga) its the best decision to list him as a user. at a certain point in a story (series in the case) the author (and animaters :) ) they expect the readers to use that information they learned before in order to peice together things later on so they dont have to explain things each and every time. (talk) 14:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan ARE U EFFING KIDDING ME? U SAID U GUESS IM NOT GONNA STOP I HAVEFUCKTARD -- (talk) 14:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) geez... its not like your blocked. the page would just be protected, meaning that for a certain amount of time (it varries based on context) the page is unable to be edited by Anon users or by anyone exept admins. also you re-edited the article after i warned and sent my request for the page to be protected. oh and please reffrain from using curse words its against wiki policey for talkpage or otherwise discussions on the wiki. (talk) 15:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Either way 86.145.254.211, your childish behavior was uncalled for, so most likely you'll be blocked. -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]]-(Talk)- 15:06, July 12, 2012 (UTC) aww whiteflash-san lets give him another chance, i think he/she (?) could act better. (talk) 15:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan shutup! -- (talk) 15:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ↑ Yeah lets block him. -[[User:White Flash|White Flash]]-(Talk)- 15:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) why? JUST TRYIN TO HELP FINE **** *** -- (talk) 15:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) WONT CHANGE AGAIN U JUST HAVE IT WRONG! -- (talk) 15:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Trying to help what? Undoing edits and telling someone to shut up? Yeah very helpful indeed. -[[User:White Flash|White Flash]]-(Talk)- 15:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ''part of post removed U TRYIN TO HELP BUT FORGET IT! PROB GONNA BLOCK ME FOR SWEARING SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE A STUPID COMMENT "Trying to help what? Undoing edits and telling someone to shut up? Yeah very helpful indeed." -- (talk) 15:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. Your help here was useless, have a nice day. -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]]-(Talk)- 15:37, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ''part of post removed U part of post removed YOU LIKE PROVOKING PEOPLE DONT U?! -- (talk) 15:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Care to post your insults on my talk page? -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash'']]-(Talk)- 15:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) OMFG STFU U PROVOKED ME -- (talk) 15:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) wow u actually blocked me even know i said il stop god white fang fucktard -- (talk) 18:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Take it elsewhere, this is about having a discussion about a possible article adjustment.--Elveonora (talk) 20:44, July 12, 2012 (UTC) i think its safe to say that this discussion is closed. (talk) 22:38, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan I think either compromise doesn't hurt it at all since it was a filler scene--Elveonora (talk) 22:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) may i ask what compromise it is that you propose? (talk) 22:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Listing him or not doesn't make any difference since he won't use any technique anymore (unless Kishi revives him AGAIN and that's unlikely) and it actually never happened in the canon, so ... it doesn't matter and whatever makes the majority happy.--Elveonora (talk) 21:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yahiko If that was Exploding Water Colliding Wave, then this was a jutsu Yahiko possessed when alive. Remember The Six Paths of Pain can use their original jutsus, I mean the jutsus they had in life plus their respectives jutsus such as Soul Removal or Shinra Tensei.-- (talk) 08:56, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :That has never actually been stated in the series. It's quite possible that the only reason Tobi's Six Paths were capable of doing so was because they were resurrected instead of being corpses since dead bodies neither have chakra nor knowledge of techniques. After all, Exploding Water Colliding Wave is a technique that any Water Release user with enough chakra could potentially learn, especially Nagato with the Rinnegan, and this particular usage was just filler anyway.--BeyondRed (talk) 11:11, January 17, 2013 (UTC) You might be right. It was my mistake. But Why are you sure Nagato could have used this water jutsu through Tendō since the water appears from the ground and Kisame uses it by spitting it out. Maybe there are two types of usage. --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 18:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC)